Idea Dump
by azure37410
Summary: A place to put story ideas that I'll probably never write, but everyone else is free to.
1. Katekyo Hitman Reborn x One Piece

**This is just going to be a bunch of ideas I had that I think are pretty good but will probably never write. If anyone actually likes any of these ideas and wants to write them, go ahead, just make sure to tell me so I can read them, too. :D Also, I don't mind if more than one person does the same ideas, as long as the two fics are pretty different from each other.**

**XXX**

Idea 1:

The reason I'm not going to write this fic is because it's another KHR/One Piece fic (I don't know why I'm so obsessed with these all of a sudden...). Basically, this idea just started out by me seeing if I can fit certain characters into One Piece roles. Here's the result:

Luffy - Tsuna  
Zoro - Yamamato  
Nami - Chrome  
Usopp - Enma  
Sanji - Gokudera  
Chopper - Lambo  
Robin - Hibari  
Franky - Ryohei  
Brook - Mukuro (I think this one would be freaking hilarious XD).

I wanted this to be a twin fic. Yes, I know those are a bit overdone, but a lot of the ones I've read are bashing to the point where Tsuna's brother and parents don't even seem human anymore. I really hate that. Some examples of good ones are "To That Far Away Sky" and "Only One True Sky" if any of you are interested. Also, there's a Naruto one called "God of Illusions, Host of the Devil's Arm." Unlike all the other Naruto neglected fics (which are pretty much unrealistic, bashing, copy and pastes of each other) this one is actually really good! If you are interested in writing this, then please make sure not to copy these fics, just use them as ideas, _please_. D:

If any of you actually like this idea and want to write it, here are a few notes on how this story would have gone if I wrote it (These are optional. If you want to go in your own direction with this idea, or if this idea gives you an even better idea for your own fic, then that's perfectly fine. This is just an idea dump after all).

1\. Tsuna would act like Luffy, but the rest of them would have a mixture of their canon personalities and their One Piece counterpart's personalities. For example, Chrome would be shy but would also be sly and money-loving.

2\. There will be no bashing. Tsuna's parents would neglect him, but I want it done realistically.

3\. This could be made into one of the reasons that Tsuna's parents unknowingly neglect him. Iemitsu and Nana would not be his parents, but actually his aunt and uncle. Nana would be his biological aunt, so yes that means she's related to Garp. Kind of a scary thought if you really think about it... Garp would have given Tsuna to them so that he could have a normal life. His real parents will be Luffy's canon father and mother, but I would have made it so his mother was a distant, unknown relative to Iemitsu so that he would still have the Primo's blood in his veins.

4\. Garp would have visited from time to time, seen how his grandson was neglected, and taken him away eventually, which leads to the canon story starting. So his childhood would be canon Luffy's from that point onward.

5\. Tsuna's brother would be chosen as the next Vongola Boss. His guardians would have been OC descendants of Primo's guardians. I normally don't like OCs, but these guys wouldn't really be that important, so meh. So you've basically got two sets of descendants (basically clones) of the first generation, one loyal to the Vongola, and the other becoming pirates and setting out to reach their dreams and change the world, starting a brand new legend.

**XXX**

**For those of you waiting on Chapter 5 of From Mafioso to Pirate, don't worry, it's coming. I just need a small break after coughing up four whole chapters in such a short amount of time. XD**


	2. Katekyo Hitman Reborn x No Game No Life

**Another idea! This one's about Skull. Just so we're clear, I'm not going to write only KHR stuff. This just happens to be what I'm currently obssessed with.**

**Like I wrote last time, if you want to try this idea out, feel free to. And I don't mind if more than one person does it as long as the two stories are different enough from each other. And the reason I myself aren't doing this is because I just don't think I'll be able to pull it off properly. I'll leave it to someone who's better at writing stories than I am. XD**

**And, if you don't want to write this but it gives you an idea for a different fic, go right ahead. This is just an idea dump.**

**This idea was also somewhat inspired by "Keep Walking" by Rose the Wary Wolf, Tempest D. Uzu's Soldier Series, and "Cumulonimus" by Rikkamaru. If you're fans of Skull, check these fics out. But, if any of you actually want to write this idea, **_**please**_** don't copy anything or I will find a way to report you! I swear to whatever deity you believe in!**

**XXX**

Idea 2:

Basically, this can be considered a crossover between KHR and No Game, No Life. I say "considered" because there will be no Disboard, Shiro, Sora, Steph, or anything like that in this fic.

What I wanted to do was give Skull the personality of Sora, intelligence of Shiro, and a "screw destiny, I'll create my own future" kind of mentality.

In canon KHR, Skull is the weakest Arcobaleno. And no matter how much we want to believe that the author was actually planning to do anything with him, the series is over now, so he's pretty much staying the weakest character in canon KHR. Well, after watching No Game, No Life and hearing Sora's epic speech about how he will fight as the weak and defeat the strong, this idea came to be.

The weak have their own way of fighting, and Skull is one of the weakest characters in canon KHR (if not _the _weakest). So, while the other Arcobaleno polish their fighting abilities (or, in Verde's case, the ability to make gadgets and robots that will do the fighting for him), Skull polishes his wisdom to outsmart those abilities, or even used them to his advantage. If I wrote this, I would have made it so that his intelligence matches, or even exceeds, Verde's, but the difference between them is that they use their intelligence differently. Verde uses his in the pursuit of science and to find out more about the flames, and Skull uses his to defeat his opponents, create his own destiny, and have fun while doing it. They do have completely different personalities, after all.

For people reading this who haven't watched No Game, No Life (and if you want to watch it, recommend going to , but there are vidoes in YouTube as well), here's most of Sora's speech (if you plan on watching this series, then just skip over this, as it is **SPOILER**):

**SPEECH AND SPOILERS BEGIN**

"We Imanity live in a world where war is forbidden by ten pledges, yet we've lost again and again. And now all we have left is Elkia, our last city. I ask you now: Why is this? Is it because the last king failed? Because we are the lowest ranked race? Because we can't use magic? Because we are fated to die, helpless? No! In the ancient war, the gods, the elves, the warbeasts, and all the other races fought, and we fought amonst them and survived! Why is it that this whole continent was once ruled by humans? Is it because we are a race that specializes in violence? We can't use magic like the elves, nor are we physically strong like the warbeasts, nor do we have the longevity of the Flugel. Why were we able to rule this entire continent? Is it because we were masters of war? I tell you it is not! We fought and survived...because we are weak!

In every time, in every world, the strong polish their fangs while the weak polish their wisdom. Why are we in such danger now? Because the ten pledges have broken the fangs of the strong. and they have learned to polish their wisdom. The wisdom and strategies that we, the weak, once monopolized... The power to survive... The strong have gained them all! And that has brought us to this state!

Answer me this everyone: Why do you all bow your heads? We are the weak! We are the weak, just as we have always been! Yes, nothing has changed at all! The strong may imitated our weapons, but they will never master them! Because at the heart of our weapons lies a cowardice born of almost humiliating weakness! This cowardice gives us the wisdom to escape from magic. This cowardice has given us the wisdom, born from learning and experience, to predict the future itself! I say a third time: We are the weak! We are the proud weak who have, throughout history, torn out the throats of those who sit back and boast of their strength!

We hereby declare that we will live as the weak, fight as the weak, and as the weak, we will destroy the strong! As we once were, and as we will always be! Accept the fact that we are the weakest race! Accept that we are the weakest race, one that can become anything, because we were born with nothing!"

**SPEECH AND SPOILERS OVER**

Seriously, just imagining Skull giving a speech like this when he is in fact the weakest of the Arcobaleno would just be amazing. :D

So, here's how the story would have gone:

Skull's has his first meeting with the other chosen Arcobaleno and they immediately peg him as a weakling because he can't fight and doesn't know how to use his flames. They act like assholes towards him (except Fon, who couldn't be an asshole if his life depended on it), but I wouldn't make them act so assholish that they're freaking inhuman. So they won't be doing things like leaving him to die, shrugging it off if they actually think he did die during a mission, try to kill him themselves, etc. But they will still be assholes to him.

Skull acts like he hates the way they treat him, but it's all a farce, because on the inside he knows that being underestimated is a huge advantage. Plus, they are right about him being a total weakling. He won't be able to fight head on like the others do, so he'll have to find other ways to win, which involves planning, strategizing, and thinking far ahead than any of his allies or enemies with his Shiro-and-Sora-level-intelligence.

I didn't really plan anything for the middle portion of this fic, because I don't really plan on writing it (I just can't pull something this epic off! DX), so you can continue it in any way that you see fit, but I did plan the end of it somewhat.

This can only be the end of you choose it to be (for anyone who actually wants to write it). But the last part of this story would have been the representative battles. I didn't plan anything specific, but I imagine it ending something like this:

1\. While the other Arcobaleno went off brooding after losing their normal bodies, Skull went about gathering information, which led to him finding about the Vindice and why the Arcobaleno are needed, which led to him finding a way to get rid of the curse and give a better solution. It could be the canon solution, or something entirely new.

2\. Skull made a masterpiece of a plan the moment the representative battles started which led to an epic victory against all the other Arcobaleno. And then, at the end, he presents his solution to Kawahira. Kawahira, however, doesn't believe it will work, so Skull proposes a game/battle/bet/whatever, and if he wins then Kawahira will have to try it. If he loses, he will take Reborn's place as one of the Vindice (Reborn is the strongest of this generation of Arcobaleno, so I assume he would become the newest Vindice). This game/battle/bet can be anything you want, but I imagine it ending with something epic, like the Coulumb's Force in the actual anime of No Game, No Life.

As for the pairings for this fic, I wanted it to be Arcobaleno/Skull. Where they all treat him like a stupid weakling in the beginning, then fall in love with him when they realize that he is probably the most badass weakling on the face of the earth.

I already figured out how Reborn and Verde could fall for him (the rest I will leave to your imaginations):

Reborn: Reborn obviously had feelings for Luce. I freaking hate Luce. First of all, she acts _too_ nice. I usually have no problem with nice, selfless characters, but she and her descendants have it to the point where they barely seem human. Except maybe Yuni, who actually was afraid of giving her life for a greater cause rather than being all gung-ho about it. And I hate how Luce knows what's going to happen, but just accepts it and doesn't tell the other Arcobaleno, and yet they still love her. It will totally go against this Skull's mentality of "Screw destiny." I also remember a scene where she tells Reborn that becoming an Arcobaleno is her destiny and she can't escape from it, and Reborn telling her that he doesn't believe in destiny, but he'll believe her. Then, after the curse, he does believe, because later on, during his battle with Tsuna, he says (well, thinks) that you can never escape a trial and has a flashback to the moment where he became an Arcobaleno, so I see that as clear proof that he now believes destiny is inescapable.

So, what better way to have him fall in love with Skull then to watch him as he takes on world, destroys all those depressing beliefs, basically flips destiny the metaphorical bird, and _wins_?

Verde: With Verde, it's pretty simple. There is no one else as smart as him other than (only in this fic) Skull. He finally found someone he has something in common with! :D

So, basically, Skull will be the most dangerous weakling in the world in this fic.

Destroying their depressing destiny.

Winning without needing to fight.

Creating a brand new future that Luce and her descendents aren't even able to predict.

If he's facing against someone in a situation where his opponent will surely win, he'll just change it to turn the odds against him/her, because screw fate, destiny, and chance.

It would only be in this situation where Skull is a complete weakling yet at the same time the most BAMF character in the entire series.


	3. Sonic the Hedgehog

**Yet another random idea I had. XD This one's about Sonic the Hedgehog. Finally, something that's not KHR related! I don't really expect it to last long, though...**

**Like I said on my other two ideas, if you want to write it, go ahead. I don't mind if more than one person does this, as long as the fics are different enough and don't copy each other or any existing fics. And if this gives you an idea for a different fic, go right ahead. And if you know any authors who might want to write this, spread the word to them. I actually do want to see some of these ideas be written. XD**

**XXX**

This idea will focus on Sonic, Zonic, and Scourge.

Before I get to the actual idea, I'll explain who Zonic and Scourge are to anyone who doesn't know:

Zonic and Scourge are characters exclusive to the Archie comics. Firstly, Zonic.

This is taken directly from archiesonic . wikia . com

"Zonic is an elite Zone Cop and Sonic the Hedgehog's counterpart from the No Zone, a place 90 degree from everywhere. His job as a Zone Cop requires him to monitor all realities maintaining balance in all zones, only allowing people to appear in other zones when they are needed."

Now for Scourge:

"Scourge the Hedgehog is formerly known as Anti-Sonic or Evil-Sonic. In his earlier years, Scourge was little more than a rival to Sonic, with occasional fights between the two hedgehogs. However, Scourge attempted to steal the Master Emerald along with Rouge the Bat. Scourge used the Chaos energy of the emerald to intentionally become stronger than Sonic. It also causes him to become a green-hued hedgehog with blue eyes."

Sonic lives in Mobius Prime, which is kind of like the real world, if that makes any sense, and the rest are just alternate worlds. Scourge lives in Moebius, also known as Anti-Mobius.

I stopped reading these comics a long time ago (and I kind of read them through YouTube, so I don't own any of them. XD I'll probably have to start rereading them at some point so I can continue on.), but from what I could remember, Scourge, as well as the rest of the Moebians did not like their status as Anti-Mobius and wanted to distinguish themselves, to show that they're more than just counterparts.

Now that all that stupid information is over with, let's get to the actual idea. XD

I've seen a few fanfics where Sonic is not the perfect hero his canon self is. Fics where he's self-centered, manipulative, and really just saving the world time and again for fame and not because he actually wants to be a hero to anyone. In this fic, he will be like that, but he hides it really well, so none of his friends or allies know this.

In this fic, his true nature is eventually revealed. Zonic, the other Mobians, and maybe other characters are coming to terms with this when they suddenly realize something. Scourge is Sonic's complete opposite, so if Sonic is really like this, then what is Scourge really like? So the fic will focus on Scourge actually not being a horrible villian like everyone thinks he is, and is actually a much better hero than Sonic, but years of being written of as Anti-Sonic, or Sonic's evil counterpart, have caused him to become jaded.

That's the concept of this idea, and if anyone wants to write this then they can do anything they want with it at this point. Maybe have Scourge save Mobius, Moebius, and all other zones in some grand, epic way, or something else, anything you want. As for pairings, I was kind of thinking Zonic/Scourge, but it can be whatever you want. You don't even have to put pairings in and just make it a friendship fic.

**XXX**

**Just so we're clear, I'm not putting ideas into this Idea Dump because they're bad, I just think that other writers can do better than with these.**

**And it would be really nice if some of you guys left reviews for my three ideas. Please? :(**

**Also, for people waiting for the next Chapter of From Mafioso to Pirate, I'm working on it, don't worry. I've got other stuff going on right now, so it's kind of slow. Sorry about that. :(**


	4. Katekyo Hitman Reborn x Rick and Morty

**And I finally add another idea to this! XD It's not that I don't get many ideas, it's just that a lot of them I want to write myself someday. So, that's why this hasn't been updated in so long. :P**

**So, here's yet another idea for which I blame too much sugar.**

**In all seriousness, though, if anyone for some reason actually likes any of the weird ideas I post here, feel free to use them. If more than one person wants to do it, go ahead, as long as they're not too alike. And you don't have to follow the guidelines I set here if you don't want to.**

**I may decide to try my hand at this idea someday, but I just don't think I'm creative enough for it. XD**

**And, uh, to anyone waiting for me to update my other fics, I've been pretty busy this semester (got, like, two presentations and an essay that I'm doing right now), so that's why I haven't been able to update for so long. Luckily, finals are almost here, so after they're over with I can get back to updating! :)**

**XXX**

So, this is a crossover idea, like most of my ideas are. And it's a crossover between Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Rick and Morty.

**WAIT, WAIT, HEAR ME OUT FIRST!**

So, this is an idea I actually came up with when I first watched Rick and Morty, but I didn't really take it seriously and it ended up being forgotten. But, like a phoenix, it has resurfaced and now refuses to leave me alone! So, here it is.

The basic idea is that Skull somehow manages to befriend Verde during the time before they all officially become Arcobaleno, and this leads to the two of them just having random misadventures, usually caused by Verde. I don't know about anyone else, but the thought of these two just going on random, crazy adventures just makes me giddy. X)

It's a pretty simple idea, but there are some things that I don't want to see in it. If anyone is crazy like me and actually wants to write this, just know that you don't have to follow these if you don't want to, but read them just in case.

1\. One thing I don't want in this fic is it to just become a written version of Rick and Morty with Verde and Skull just pushed into their place. What I mean by this is, make up your own adventures instead of just writing out what happens in the show. Be creative! Have fun with it! Heck, it doesn't even have to be considered a crossover if you use your own unique adventures! But if you really want to do something that actually happens in the show, then try to put a unique spin on it! But most importantly, just have fun with it. This is meant to be a fun little idea, so don't take it too seriously. XP

2\. The second thing I don't want to see is changing Verde and Skull's personalities to match Rick and Morty's. I mean, if you're going to just give them their personalities anyway, then there's really no point in having Verde and Skull in the first place. If you want to give them a few of their traits, that's fine, but please keep them mostly as themselves in this fic. :/

3\. The third thing is that I would prefer a fic like this to have no romance. Considering this is just a fun little idea of two idiots getting into crazy misadventures, romance, unless used for comedy, wouldn't really fit and would probably even take away from it.

I know that probably no one will like this, but I think it's a fun enough idea to put in this Idea Dump. XD Maybe I'll try my hand at it someday as well, but until then, if anyone else wants to give it a try, have at it! C:


	5. Magic Kaito x Persona 5

Okay, so.

Kaito Kid X Persona 5

That is all.

...No seriously, that's all. The fanfics literally write themselves at this point. Go wild.


End file.
